future
by angle-of-love22
Summary: no humans and no rule just fight to live or be kill its that easy grammer well suck, sorry
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm sakura haruno and I live in a world you won't understand 100 years in the future where there are no human's only monsters people ether died or became werewolf vampires and so on there are pure breeds and half breeds

Ever where you go its life or death me I'm one on the lucky ones I'm a pure breed werewolf a pure breed wolf is really rare and pulse I'm a female that's even rarer in my world you have to be strong will it is surely of the fetes at lest that is what I was taught

I ware short brown shorts and a black skin shirt that shows my stomach and is unbutton low I also ware a belt with a knight on it my hair is pink I have dog ears that stick up

********************* thing like inuyasha ears only pink***********************

I also have a pink tail.

When I transform my nails grow out in to claws my teeth grow and sharpen strong effort to brick bones I grow pink hair everywhere. my legs are stronger and I'm mostly unbeatable I'm a full grown pure breed werewolf the only thing that can stop me in a pure vampire or another pure breed werewolf but it 50, 50 to win or loss

And this where my story begins

I was walking throe the forest using my knight cut trees and branches out of my way

I walk to clearing then I could hare ruling in the leafs

"who ever you are come out now" I ordered then out of the bushes jumped a man with yellow hair in a wizards caps and about 10 things with there faces covered jumped out too

"will look its a mute" he said

"what you call me" I said I hate when people called me that

"a haft breed mute" he said my eyes widen for anger

"now go before kill you mute!!" he said

"I'm no mute I'm a pure breed and I'm going to kick your ass" I said then my nails grow to claws and I grow k-9s

I quickly moved 10 thing that where behind him in a blink of an eye they where made of paper

"shit you mute look at what you done" he said

"I not a mute" I said then I quickly ran he move just and time I cut his sleeve

"Dimmitt now I have to get a new one" he said

"don't worry where your going you won't need it" I said then quickly ran to him again

but three people jumped in front of him I jump back quickly and looked up there was two boys and a girl on the left side was the girl she had something on her back she had black legions and a white shirt her hair was blond and in four ponytails she had a tail but no ears on her head there was a boy on the right I couldn't see his hair but his face had purple stuff on it his hair was cover with some kind of hued you could see some kind off ears sticking up but no tail he had plan pants and the boy in the meddle

I don't like him his hair was blood red his shirt was brown and his pants was black and some kind of white sash wrapped around him his eyes where sea green in his forehead there was a sign it said 'love' it was written in blood he smelled of blood he had ears and a tail I start to growl

"naruto your lucky if we wart here you be died" said the boy in the right

"just kill her" said the blond hair boy said

"so gaara haft or pure breed" asked the girl on the left

"pure" said the boy in the meddle

"so you now have some friend to join you in death" I said as my teeth grow more and my claws my tail grow as fur crawled down my legs and back of my arms and up my back my eyes turned yellow

"are you ready to party" I said running to then and clawed down I crushed the ground

"aaaahh" I got the girl and boy on the right but missed the boy in the meddle

"shit she cut my arm and its beep" said the boy I stud up straight and licked my right claw

"this is fun" I said

"gaara me and tamari are useless with this beep cut in are arms" said the boy

"naruto you need to go" he yelled and the yellow head boy nodded and in a flash was gone

the boy with red hair walked up to me

"so you want to fight me" I said shaking my hand trying to get the blood of my hand

his teeth grow and his nails grow his tail also grow fur crawled down his legs and back of his arms and up his back

we were both covered in fur you could still see our faces' my eyes was a little lighter pink then my fur he was all red but his eyes where barker red color

"o.k. lets dances" I said then we both ran at each other


	2. knife

Last time

we were both covered in fur you could still see our faces' my eyes was a little lighter pink then my fur he was all red but his eyes where barker red color

"o.k. lets dances" I said then we both ran at each other

as I ran I highbred my claw he did the same thing

I cut him in the arm all but you couldn't really see that I had he removed all the fur in

One spot on my arm

"good but not good enough" I said with a smirk

"really" he said my eye widen and I looked at my arm there was a deep cut in it

"shit" I said

"well no pain on game" I add then ran at him he did the same

it when on for a while I was good but not good enough his left leg had blood all over it

and left arm as for me I had cut everywhere and breathing really hard I could barley move

"gaara I can handle it now" said the other boy the red head boy turned to his normal shelf all the cut where gone now blood the same thing would happen to me but I was out numbered to do that

as the other boy stepped up the cut that I gave him was almost gone

***************** as you can see people heal fast in this time********************

he raised both of his hands the next thing I know I was in the air being held by tree roots and branches I was so tired I could not move I looked around there was some branches that where sharp and had purple stuff on the ends

"time to die bitch" he said then the branches head at me

"kankuro you idiot you can't kill her" the girl yelled the boy looked at her

*******if you kill a pure breed female werewolf some kind of demon will kill you*******

"fine" he said then looked back at me "I'll paralyze her" he said the purple stuff turned green and then stabbed me

"aaaaahhhhh" I screamed I turned back to normal my clothes where ripped and where tour to pieces and I fainted I was tried and ware out

when I woke up I was in a bed when I stud up I was in my panties and a big white shirt what was 3 or 4 inches above my knees

and I had a bracelet around my wrist smelled I was tree root, dog hair and some kind of black magic

I looked around I was in a tent the was an opening and I could see some kind of light

And I smelt burning wood

I walked out side I was dark but for the light for the fire

there were 8 people around the fire

there was the girl form earlier and the boy but the red head was gone there was the wizard in a different robe there was a girl with long blush hair and beautiful lavender eyes she had fairy wings they were purple and dark blue she was in a long color full skirt and a special shirt the sleeves where like a robe but it showed both of her shoulders S

she was sating next to the yellow head wizard. On the other side was a boy his eyes where the same as the girl his hair was brown and in a loss ponytail he was in a robe to

he proble a wizard

next to him was girl with two buns she was in a red dress it looks chinaess she had a tail her tail hairs looked sharp she might be a wavering next to her was a boy in all green his hair was black his hair style looked like he put a bowel on his head and cut it like that he smelled like a speed demon

where was a space in between him and another girl big enough for some one else the girl had long blond hair she had purple skirt and shirt she smelled like water

I could smell two people in the trees one on the right and one on the left

"yo pinky" someone yelled it sound familiar it was the boy with the hued he wave at me

every one looked at me

"hey why don't you have a sit" said the girl form earlier

"thanks but no thanks if yell guy can take this off I'll be on my way" I said pointing to the bracelet

"well my can't not with out kiba" she said

"and he's out with gaara looking for something to eat so just take a sit" she add

"fine" I said and sat down next to her

"I'm sorry about what happen back that" she said

"whatever" I said not looking at any one but I could tell they were staring at me

"well I'm tamari and that kankuro" she said pointing to the boy with the hued

"yo" he said

"and that's ino" she said pointing to the other girl with blond hair

"nice hair is it natural?" ino asked

"yay" I said

"Really I like it want to try it," she said then her blond hair turned pink

"What do you thing?" she asked

Every one was quit

"Really that bad oh well" she said then her hair turned back to blond

"O.k." tamari said

"well that's lee" she counted and pointing to in green

"Rock lee but you can call me hansom devil" he said and winked at me I was cheeped

"I'll call you lee" I said showing no emotion

"next is ten-ten" tamari said

"yo" she said she had some kind of needle in her hand

"she likes sharp stuff" tamari said

"and that's neji" she add

"hn" he said his eyes where closed

"and that his cousin hinata" tamari said

"hi nice to met you" she said she sound scared

"and you met naruto" tamari she

"yay" I said he looked away

"so whats your name" hinata asked me

"sakura haruno" I said

"well sakura I fixed you clothes" hinata said walking over to me and handing them to me

"oh thanks" I said I grabbed my belt and checked to make shore my knife was all right

the blade was black alike always

"o.m.g. let me see that" ten-ten said grading it out of my hands

"wow it's a dragon knife" she said

"whats that" ino asked

"it a knife made out of dragon fangs and claws you can get this not even on the black market" she said

"and its powerful" I add ten-ten smiled

"o.k. lets try it out" she said then trough it

"no" I said after she let go of it, it flow and hit a tree and the trunk brushed in to million of pieces

"shit" some one yelled them jumped out of the tree as it fall his hair was black and in a ponytail

"ten-ten are you trying to kill me" he said

"no of course not shikamaru at least not yet" she said then looked at me I was glaring at her

"what" she said

"go get it now" I order

"shikamaru can you get the knife I through" she yell

"how troublesome" he murdered then turned around

"no need" someone said form the dark a boy walked out his hair was short brown he had red triangles in his checks he had a gray sweater and was holding the knife in one hand and some else in other hand

"how ever through this I would ran" he said

"why" I had to ask

"well" he said then looked behind him and the red head boy walked in sight

the end of him white sash was ripped all to prices

"how through that knife" he said slow and mad sounding but showed no emotion

ten-ten quickly pointed to me

"she did"

"no you did" I said

"hey can you through it back to me" I add every looked at me like I was crazy

"but what if-" "just through it to me don't worry" he through it every one ran for the life

I caught it by the blade nothing happen I put it back in the pocket

"see nothing happen" I said

every one walked back to the fire

"why" ten-ten asked

"because you through it" I said

"this the reason this kind of knife isn't in the black market cause if the your not the master of it try's to use it, it won't work and then it well summon the dragons of the claws and fangs that was used to make it" I add

"so we can deafest a dragon" she said

"I don't say dragon I said dragons there is over 20 dragons in this knife" I said

every ones eyes grow wide but for the red heads and they all looked at ten-ten

"hey were can I change" I said

"oh in there" hinata said pointing to the 1 of the 5 tents

"o.k." I said and want in as I was changing I could hare people yelling at ten-ten

when I came out I was in my normal clothes I notice that there were 3 or 4 boars over the fire I stud behind temari

"O.K. now tell me what in them thing in my wrist and what dose it do" I asked

"it stop you form transforming" neji said

"what how do you get it off" I said worried

"it well be gone tomorrow" he said

"are you serous dammitt" I said looking at it

"yay so be care full or you want live to see tomorrow so bye mutt" naruto said

"I'd be care full if I was you your friend won't always be there for you" I said


	3. him

Last time

"Yay so be care full or you want live to see tomorrow so bye mutt" naruto said

"I'd be care full if I was you your friend won't always be there for you" I said

"No she staying here she want live tough the nigh without her power" tamari yelled at naruto I looked at the pocket with my dragon knife in it

'As long as I have him I'm safe ' i thought

Mean well gaara was looking at the strange pink hair girl

Who was she?

Why was she here?

"**Ahaha she something right gaara strong powerful and sexy " **said shukaku gaara was a pour blood werewolf but he had a demon sealed in him

'Hn' he said to the demon

"I'd love to get her in bed if you know what I mean"

'Your sick'

"I'm you and your me so that means your sick"

'Whatever'

Back to sakura

I open the pocket where my knife was

"Oh then were is she go to sleep" naruto yelled

"She can have your bed and you sleep outside" tamari yelled pocking him then there was a poof of smock the was a man with white hair and his face was covered by a mask

'That must be the man that was in the trees earlier' I thought

"Look how it is kakashi sensei" naruto said

"Now, now lets not fight," he said

"Hey guys foods done" the dog boy yelled I thing his name was kiba

I looked out to the woods

'I have a bad feeling'

I start to walk to the other side of the camp and wad about leave when all of a sodden the red head was in front of me the top of my head was at his chain

"Where are you going?" he said with a cold tone

"Somewhere bye" i said then start to walk around him but he grad her waist

"Your not leaven" he whispered in her ear

"Yes I am" "_sakura"_ a voice said her eyes widened she turned around ever one looked at where thought the voice came form

"_Sakura where are you" _it was again

"Oh no he's here" I said

"Let me go" she yelled at gaara he just ignored her

Then there was a figure it start out black then it was clear

"Sakura my princess" it was a male his her was short and black he had all black on his eye were red you could see his fangs

"Sasuke" I whispered

"Get your hands off her" sasuke order gaara

Well he wasn't looking I grad my knife and held it

"Den I summon you " I yelled gaara let go of my at wind blow every where there was a light then out came a dragon it was long and black with red eyes fog fall off him

"Den an old friend" sasuke said

"_Sasuke why are here" _

"Den kill him," I order

"_I can't kill a pour blood vampire but he can_"

"No he almost kill you know go" I order

"As you wish" she said the for behind sasuke little demon came out

"Sen" I yelled then a little dragon

"Whats going on here" tamari yelled

"Why sakura why don't you tell them" sasuke said

They all looked at me

"My father promised me to him" I said "but that's in the past sen go" I order

"o.k. Come on guy we have to help her" tamari

"Right" they said but for gaara

Gaara turned in to a werewolf ten-ten body was turned in to a body of needles as they fought the littlie demons there was a million of them den was fighting sasuke

'What to do what to do" I thought den when sen could multiple

"_Sakura you have to summon him" _ den asked

"no I'll summon his brother"

"_he strong but not as strong as him_"

"fine but do what he say k"

"_as you wish" den said _

"dison I summon you" I yelled wind was strong my hair was ever where ever one look at a black and red dragon appeared his fangs where huge and you could see death in his eyes

"_sakura why have you bring me here" _his voice was strong and clod

"dison I need you to kill sasuke for my"

"_where is he_" he asked I looked where sasuke was

"his gone" tamari said

"_you summoned my here for nothing" _he said

"he ran away smart"

"_sakura you will kill you" _

"_no dison stop" _den moved in from of him

"_move sister" _he said pushing her she fall to the ground and disappeared

the same thing happen to sen dison was heading right for me the next thing I know gaara was in front of me

"_move boy"_ dison order gaara said nothing I act fast right be for he act gaara I pulled him in the knife

"that was strange" said tamari

"yea" said ten-ten back in her normal form


End file.
